Bailando
ft. and |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = Female/Male (♀/♂) |game = Just Dance 2015 舞力全开2015 |image = |Glove colour = |pc = Red/Olive Violet/Olive (Beta) |gc = Purple/Orange |difficulty = |nogm = 4 each |lc = Orange |mashup = Let's Rock! |pictos= 104 (Classic) 86 (Mashup) |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Kevin H-Aim (P2)}} "Bailando" by Enrique Iglesias ''ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona'' is featured on Just Dance 2015 and 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with long, flowing black hair. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt with underwear, and heeled sandals. She also wears a yellow and red necklace and yellow bracelets on her left hand. P2 P2 is a man with a butch cut. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans with a black belt, black shoes and a brown tie. He also has a wristwatch on his left hand. Bailando coach 1.png|P1 Bailando coach 2.png|P2 Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. When "Bailando" is sung, petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All: Bring your arms down while shaking your lower body. Bailando_GM_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 GM2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 balindo.gif balindo2.gif Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: '''Swivel down and up. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Moves 2 and 5: '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 3: '''Jump and punch down with your right fist. ([[Just Dance (song)#Sweat|''Just Dance (Sweat)]]) Sym2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sym3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Just dance Sweat GM.png|Gold Move 3 (Just Dance Sweat) Mashup Bailando ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '"Let's Rock!" and features dancers in rock fashion. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's chronological number. *''We R Who We R'' *''So What'' *''Part Of Me'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' GM1 GM2 *''We R Who We R'' *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) GM3 *''Wake Me Up'' *''Miss Understood'' *''We R Who We R'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''So What'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' GM4 GM5 *''Venus '' *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''The Other Side'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''So What'' Trivia * Although there are several different versions of the song (an English version featuring Sean Paul, a Brazilian Portuguese version featuring Luan Santana, and a European Portuguese version featuring Mickael Carreira), it is the original Spanish version which is used in the game. * P1's dress was originally purple but was changed to red at the last minute, presumably because a video of it had the purple dress and it was a bit new.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RazAnIxJx_8 * This is the twelfth Spanish song in the [[Just Dance (series)|''Just Dance series]], after ''Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin' la Vida Loca, María,'' Limbo, ''Can't Get Enough, ''Follow The Leader'' and Macarena. It's followed by ''Rabiosa'', En Mi Mundo, Hoy Somos Más, Junto a Ti and El Tiki. * During the beginning of the song, the lyrics for the second line of the song isn't written correctly. Instead of putting "Cuando tú me miras", they wrote, "Cuando me miras". * P1's avatar resembles the one for Dançando. Dançando and Bailando essentially translate to dancing in Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in '' I Like It , the one from ''Where Have You Been and also the one from Dançando. * The beginning and the end of the song are shortened. * P2 is dressed like P1 of Limbo. * The background resembles . * Despite being sung, "Loca" and "Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. * Sometimes, a glitch will happen when playing this song: you will already get 5 stars from the start even if you didn't get any points yet. * In the Mashup, the dancer of Wake Me Up is not seen in black skin in his part of the routine, despite being so in the original routine. Gallery Bailando.jpg|''Bailando'' BailMU.png|''Bailando'' (Mashup) bailando_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover bailandomu_cover.png|Mashup cover 19-Bailando.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 BailacdBG.jpg Bailando Coaches.jpg BETA.jpg|Female dancer's beta violet clothes. bailandobg.jpg|Background Bailando 170722.gif JD2015_art_COACH_BAILANDO_A4_GC_140813_10am_1407876831.png|Coaches BailandoE.png|Extraction Videos Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona Just Dance 2015 - Bailando Just Dance 2015 - Bailando (Mash-Up) - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Spanish Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Kevin H-Aim Category:Pop Songs